User talk:Anakin Skyobiliviator
"Your swords, please. We don't want to make a mess of things in front of the Chancellor." ―Count Dooku, to Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker Please no profanity in my talk page. Re: Glad To Have Help I have yet to check out those sections, but I will as as soon as I have the free time and see what I can do. - Wagnike2 (talk) 04:37, June 14, 2013 (UTC) BFIII Best news I've herd for a wile. I haven't been on for months now, I've had a lot of stuff to finish off but I have more time now to get back. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:18, June 14, 2013 (UTC) BFIII Keep all references as BFIII for now until we know for certain what it will be. Though Calling it a reboot is a bit strange considering the campaign modes on any of the previous games don't follow on from each other. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:44, June 15, 2013 (UTC) *As for the other wikia just watch for now I'll look through it and we'll perhaps see if we can help each other maybe. Nope No I haven't heard the news at all buddy please tell me 18:30,6/17/2013 18:30, June 17, 2013 (UTC) The new theme is great I complemented Evanf on the logo on chat, and the image for the promotion is a good one, the text is also good. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:55, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Holy #*#$(($@!!! Holy #)#$(@U)(#U)#@(!!!! 15:42,6/18/2013 15:42, June 18, 2013 (UTC) Okay Can you get a good shot of the snowspeeder? If so then yes. The article is probably not needed but the whole strategies and glitches pages need to be overhauled. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:54, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Sure...... Ya'll I'll fix it. Hello I'm doing okay thanks, and yes, I was aware of the new Battlefront game :) Sam1207 18:21, June 19, 2013 (UTC) Wookiee Rocketeer BFII The image below the text is a Wookiee NPC with a Rocket Launcher, the Player ones don't have the shoulder pads. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:59, June 20, 2013 (UTC) Okay The new chat looks really great. I like the Fighter Escort idea on the new BFIII bit, and the idea of BCS. I also finished up DL-44 Blaster Pistol with some proper formatting. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:10, June 26, 2013 (UTC) DL-44 Thanks. Alter what captions? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 18:24, June 26, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Hello, I apologize for such a late reply to your message, but I wasn't on my computer when I edited as an anon because I was just too lazy to log in. By the way, I was the anon that only edited on the Battlefront series page and added the new Battlefront confirmation information. Any anon edits after that wasn't me. It's been a while since we talked, I hope you're doing great! EternalBlaze Talk My Home Wiki 17:25, 7/4/2013 thanks sorry I didnt see that message you sent me:)Obi wan masterexxx10 (talk) 19:24, September 9, 2013 (UTC) online when I orderd battlefront 2 for pc I was having fun playing online space is my favorite for playing online than I help with some users than a day ago we went to utapu map than all users started doing bugs that make me do that than the next day I started playing online again I saw a user called (cody) I think he is an admin so I saw him shooting at our team so I was afraid to shoot him than they make me to do that for him shooting I us because I was on empire team and he was too than things got normal okey than today I started playing again for space than I was helping our team to win than minutes my games crashes than I rejoin than now I got booted for no reason (booted for team killing I mean what is this and I wasn't doing team killing I need help so I can un boot me. my online user is (Obi wan master1)Obi wan masterexxx10 (talk) 21:52, August 22, 2013 (UTC) Message from RepublicSalvage Sorry. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:06, September 24, 2013 (UTC) I was just messing around with the ranks. Also was I demoted for messing around with the ranks because I was raned Lieutenant, sorry again. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Howdy! That's fine :) It's great to hear from you again! I also have homework, extracurricular activites, and such, but I usually get on Wikia whenever I have the chance. Thanks as well! -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 01:09, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Well Thanks For Not Banning Me! Yeah, sorry about that whole, you know, changing ranks and what not. Oh and by the way did you want your insignia changed? RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 18:32, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh and how do you change your signature like you did? RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 18:34, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Re:Re:Howdy! Haha, you could have told me if it was bothering you. I wouldn't have had a problem changing it :) Anyways, thanks a lot, Anakin! -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 18:56, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Alrigt, Anakin, btw, It's me Kryyton, I helped you out on Republic Commando's Wiki. And alrighty, I'll know that for next time, and thanks for the welcome! Septin (talk) 19:59, September 24, 2013 (UTC) Return of Freeman23 Ya repeating the step to do that is going to be hard. it happened 7 years ago at a friends house and he claims that he never knew that you could even download mods at the time. your probally right it was just a bug. but i guess i'll never really know. 20:10, September 25, 2013 (UTC)freeman23 ps if you can leave me the steps to link how to sign better to my user page it would be greatly appreciated. Re:Re:Re:Howdy! My signature is just colored based on whatever the wiki's color scheme is. It just so happens that the link colors here blend in with the brackets that are around them. -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 23:17, September 25, 2013 (UTC) Yeah But before I did that I actually looked for spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes, but than when I looked back, it was changes to it's original "look", if you will, that's when I started doing that, but then I thought that was just a template forwhat to put if you saw an error on a wiki. Sorry, a'm I going to be banned, again sorry I wasn't trying to be a nuisance. RepublicSavage (talk) (blog) 00:07, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sure :) -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 14:14, September 29, 2013 (UTC) I think it will work, as there aren't as many characters in that sig than mine (I use coding to prevent the extra brackets around the links from messing up the coding) and I don't see anything wrong. Just make sure he clicks the "I want to use Wikitext in my signature" option below the Custom Signature box in the Preferences :) -- EB (signature isn't working when I use the 4 tildes for some reason) 14:22, September 29, 2013 Modification factor I think any customisation will be relatively minor, the game engine will likely be optimized for the environments and game modes, any customisations would likely be armour colours or different helmets. As for anything else I'll have to wait and see, but I don't see it been too much of an issue. -- Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 20:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: Sorry, I meant my own signature, as just realized that I forgot to close the code block when I wrote the message (which overrides all wiki coding and displays whatever text is typed, in case you didn't know). -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 20:48, September 29, 2013 (UTC) By the way... Do you by any chance know how to change the search bar text and buttons on a wiki like on here? Just wondering... -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 20:52, September 29, 2013 (UTC) Re: (This message is just so you know I read your reply) Just let me know whenever you're ready :) -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 18:18, September 30, 2013 (UTC) *Thanks! -- EternalBlaze] Talk] [ ] 01:45, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Like my new sig? EternalBlaze|||| ______________It's a lightsaber______________ 02:46, October 21, 2013 (UTC) It's simple and I'm satisfied with it. I may have to adjust the color though. But anyways, what do you think of it? *Fixed ^_^ EternalBlaze||||Talk _____________It's a lightsaber_____________ 22:26, October 22, 2013 (UTC) Re: A favor? Sure, no problem! I'll try to greet new users whenever I can :) And happy post-independence day to you as well :D EternalBlaze||||Talk _____________It's a lightsaber_____________ 19:15, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry I wasn't paying much attention I think the block is set at 1 year by default, I'll knock it down to a month or so later. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:36, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Re: Howdy yet again Hey Anakin man its been a long time. Good to talk to you again. With the new Battlefront coming out sometime in the future, I plan on being much more active. Its good to be back :D Skitnies(Talk) 04:56, December 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank You And a merry Christmas to you as well Anakin. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 11:17, December 25, 2013 (UTC) Thank you. Same to you! Re: Merry Christmas! Merry Christmas and a happy New Year to you as well :D -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 01:51, December 26, 2013 (UTC) *I guess, yeah lol... I've had this one for a while, but hopefully I'll manage to keep it for as long as possible. Anyways, if you're referring to the clone as your avatar (I'm not sure if you changed it or not), I believe that the show is called "Star Wars: Clone Wars" or something along those lines (I don't actually remember the name). Are they really remaking it? -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 03:19, December 27, 2013 (UTC) Merry Christmas I promise to come see you guys 16:36, December 26, 2013 (UTC) Oooh Well I'm stumped then lol xD -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 00:14, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *I still can't say that I know it. I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to things like that, haha. -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 00:59, December 28, 2013 (UTC) *Unless if you want to just tell me, I'm all out of ideas! xD -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 01:04, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello there! My name is Elliot and I run the youtube channel "BattlefrontUpdates", I'm trying to get a hold of an admin from this wikia but I can't seem to find any better contact option then this, so if this message is getting through I would love to get a reply! I would just like to talk a little bit about possible cross promotion, about how I can contribute and so on. So if you see this feel free to send me a response to any of the following: Regards Elliot (BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 23:29, December 28, 2013 (UTC)) ' Well... For now I think so yes. I also know how you meant it. Have you contacted the BF Updates guy on your talk page? 'Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:39, December 29, 2013 (UTC) it's 11.00 AM over here. Okay keep me updated with him please. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: thank you for the response, I'm sorry about leaving so much contact info, I'm a bit confused about how this whole communication system works, so feel free to delete my old post (if you havent already), and is there anywhere outside this wikia i could talk to you? It would be a lot easier if we could have a chat or something similar, you have my contact info so feel free to use it haha No way! Wow, that's awesome! I can't believe I didn't catch that, but oh well, haha. I never watched the TV show, but I did see the live-action movie (from 2010) once or twice. I guess I didn't recall because I haven't seen the movie many times or the show at all but anyways, that's amazing :D -- EternalBlaze (Talk) 03:21, December 30, 2013 (UTC) LOL I started off just re formatting Theed, then all these other pages jumped out at me :) Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:15, December 31, 2013 (UTC) I hope not that could be very time consuming :) Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:45, January 1, 2014 (UTC) And a happy new year to you. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:17, January 2, 2014 (UTC) reply okay thank you for the info, I can't manage to find my old post so that i can add the bulletins like you did on my page, so ill post this new one again. I live in Sweden so I have the timezone gmt+1. One of the ideas I had was simply to cross promote my channel with this wiki, I know that other wikis do similar with the respective leading youtube channels in those games. One example is destiny where some of the destiny youtube channels gets featured on the wiki and in return they link to the wiki in their videos. I would gladly be up for this in the future if you are planning to update this wiki for the upcoming game aswell. I will try to be on this page to read replies as much as I can, even though it's kind of complicated haha, but if you do have any kind of social media where it's possible to either chat or pm eachother that would be terrific, anything from twitter to steam would do, that would make communicating a lot easier :) Proposal I've just read the proposal here. I sounds a really good idea. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:05, January 4, 2014 (UTC) New feature Hover your mouse over the words underlined in blue on the page Bespin (planet) and also on the template here. Good idea? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 13:25, January 4, 2014 (UTC) Great isn't it.... For the maps I un linked the RS from the renegade squadron maps for that very reason. It's a bit unfortunate really. Ah yes Battle Cry, I've been following it on FB for a few months now there are some really good videos of it. Even when BFIII comes out, I'll still have a play on it. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:41, January 5, 2014 (UTC) missed your message Hey again, I missed your last message as it was written to a response to kingoffall post ^^ I've been having some email contact with him now which is a lot easier, so if you have any email adress i could contact you with that would help the conversation. I also added a link on my websites main page to the wikia http://www.battlefrontupdates.com/ About the news, basicly since I run a battlefront channel which is 100% dedicated to the upcoming game, including mostly news, I just thought that if you guys need any help with a news section I could help out. There hasn't been a lot of actual news yet, but this is a little list I made combining the things we know so far: http://www.battlefrontupdates.com/?page_id=115 ' (BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 21:41, January 8, 2014 (UTC)) ' email Hey, just wanted to let you know I sent you an email, you said you didn't check it very often so I thought I might aswell leave a message here! BattlefrontUpdates (talk) 08:44, March 3, 2014 (UTC) Hello HI! Yeah I'm busy with my dissertation ATM, I have had almost no spare time over the past few months. I do keep checking here for vandalism or new editors however. Anything going on with you? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:04, April 20, 2014 (UTC) Vandal Notice. IP user 89.69.239.208 is a vandal, the user replaced all content of the Things We Want in Battlefront 3 page with a nonexistent image link. Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 18:08, June 4, 2014 (UTC) Wow The trailer is fantastic. The quality of the graphics looks incredible. Unfortunately we have to wait until 2015 for it Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:42, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *They say it's gunna be the best star wars game ever and I can belive it! This crap is finally gettin' REAL! Thecrazyweirdo (talk) 17:43, June 10, 2014 (UTC) *I agree with you both! (Lets hope next year isn't like this again, a staff interview.....oh gosh, I would be frustrated!) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:58, June 10, 2014 (UTC) Thecrazyweirdo Yes great choice. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:22, June 11, 2014 (UTC) RE: Someone on the wiki told me you could still go inside of the Lucrehulk.